I Remember
by BendingMaster25
Summary: A cute little story I thought of a little while ago. I thought of it while watching T.V. Read and Review please!


**Chazz: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's party! (Does happy dance)**

**Alex: Aaaa....kward.**

**Duke: What are you doing, dude?**

**Chazz: I'm doing my happy dance! It's 2009!**

**Alex: What's so great about 2009?**

**Chazz: (stops dancing) I don't really know.**

**Me: It's the year I go to High School.**

**Chazz: That'll work! (starts dancing again)**

**Me: Ok..... I thought of this story after watching the camerchial for the phrase 'Every kiss begins with K' at that store I believe called 'Kay.' I wrote the story a long time ago and forgot about. I had it done weeks before Christmas. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chazz: She owns nothing. How was that disclaimer!**

**Alex: Fine. Except you say it all the time.**

**Chazz: Ohh.**

**I Remember**

**(Aang's P.O.V.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke early this morning. The sun was rising and light shined through my window. Today, was going to be a very special day. I lay in bed, my arms behind my head, and planned the day's events in my mind.I smiled at the ceiling as I thought of her. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkling and a smile spread across her face.

'Well, I better go find her.'

I got up, put my clothes on, washed my face, and headed out the door to her room. When I got there, I opened the door slowly and walked over to her sleeping form. She was lying on her side facing me. I leaned down and kissed her on the nose. She didn't move or open her eyes, just mumbled something. So I leaned back down and kissed her on the lips. A few seconds go by and I feel her hand behind my neck and her lips move against mine. We were like that for a moment. Then I pulled back, but still stayed close to her face. "Morning, Katara." I opened my eyes, which I had previously shut, to see her smiling and looking at me with those blue eyes I mentioned before. "Morning, Aang."

I smiled, "Hurry and get ready. I have a surprise for you today." She nodded sleepily.** (That is a word right?)**

I was about to turn to give her some privacy when she spoke, "Help me up?"

I chuckled, "Anything for you."

She reached her arms up and I picked her up bridal style. Years of training helped to do that. Katara laid her head my shoulder, still half asleep. I sat her back down on the bed only upright this time. Her arms unrapped themselves from around my neck.

"Meet me at the stables, ok?" I asked.

"mmk," she replied.

As I walked out the door I said over my shoulder, "Bring your coat, too." Then I was gone. I walked toward the stables to find Appa. When I opened the big stable doors Appa grunted in hello and slobbered me with his tongue. "Thanks, buddy, I don't have to look nice today at all," I laughed and patted his nose. I then lead him out the door to meet Katara. She was standing under a tree by the pond. Her hair was down and she was wearing some new Water Tribe clothes she got down south. Her coat hung over shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

I airbended myself onto Appa and offered my hand to Katara. She took it and stepped up onto Appa's Head. We both sat down as I took the reigns and said, "Yip, yip."

A few hours later, it started to snow lightly. Katara put on her coat and snuggled close to me. Then she asked, "Ok. Where are you taking me, air boy?"

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise." I clicked Appa's reins singleing him to speed up. After a few more minutes, I landed Appa on a big patch of ice and sld off. Katara followed behind me.

"Do you know where you are now?"

"It's ringing a bell, " she whispered confused.

"Maybe this will help you remember...." I walked up to her slowly, "....Katara."

"What is it, Aang?"

I perked up quickly, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

She smiled and laughed a little."Now I remember! This is where we first met."

"Just about. A lot changes in six years."

She hugged me. Her arms were around my neck and her head layed against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my head next to hers. We stayed like that awhile, but not near as long as I could have.

"Are you ready for part two?" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away. "There's more?" I could see the excitement on her face.

I laughed a bit, "Yep!"

We both ran back onto Appa and took of toward the Earth Kingdom.

Appa landed in front of a cave some hours later. We hopped off, again. Katara stared at the entrance. "The Cave of Two Lovers," She whispered more to herself then to me.

"Yep." I started walking into the cave when Katara stopped me. "We're going in?"

"Yah. Don't you remember the curse? 'Only those who believe in love shall pass.' I'm not worried about that at all." I smiled and extended my hand to her, "Plus this time, I'm an earthbender."

"Alright," she took my hand and we walked into the cave. Appa stayed behind.

"Appa could use some rest anyway," I said.

Soon, it became to dark to see. I raised my free hand and created a small flame and lit the cave around. We walked in silence. When we came to an intersection, we both stopped.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

She nodded and smiled, "This is where we had our first kiss."

I blushed a little. "I was hoping I could rephrase what I said back in the tomb all those years ago."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was so nervous and young.....and I had no idea what I was saying. What I meant to say...at least from my heart...," I looked into her eyes, "I would love to kiss you."

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She smiled to reasssure me that she was fine. "Do you still want to?" she asked.

"Ofcourse." We started to lean in, but I stopped for a second and said, "Wait, I should do this right," I paused and made the flame in hand shrink," It looks like we're going to run out of light any minute now."

She giggled, "I guess so."

"What are we going to do," I said with sarcasm.

"What can we do?" she asked back.

We leaned in again and didn't stop this time. As we kissed, I made the flame dissappear. The kiss lasted much longer then the first one. When we pulled back and opened our eyes, tons of bright diamonds glowed overhead. Deja Vu much?

"Wow. It more beautiful then last time," Katara said.

"Phase two.....complete. Ready for the finale phase?

"There's more?!"

"I hope it's the best one two."

We followed the lighted path out of the tunnel and into the sunlight. I took out my bison whistle and called for Appa to come and get us. He came flying moments later. We jumped on and flew off with another "Yip, yip," toward the Fire Nation.

When we were about there, I asked her to close her eyes. She did. We landed and I carried her off of Appa's head and placed her back on the ground. I then took her hand and pulled her toward the palace gardens. We arrived at a small closed off area. There were flowers everywhere and a blossom tree with a bench under it in the middle of the garden. There was also a small pond with turtleducks swimming around it.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Katara opened them slowly and gasped. "Aang, it's gorgeous! I don't remeber ever being here, though."

"You will soon," I waited a moment for it to sink in, then I spoke, again, "Zuko told me about this place. He said that the garden was made especially for his mother and that she visited it every day. He also said that she would tell him stories here when his was little." We walked over and sat on the bench.

"That's so sweet. I don't see what it has to do with us, though."

"Well, when I saw this place, I knew you would love it and that it was a perfect place to do this...." I got up and walked behind Katara and pulled something out of my pocket. I held it infront of her for her to see. I held a necklace with a blue pendant on it. It had the Water Tribe symbol on it and in the middle was a small green diamond from the Cave of Two Lovers. I then asked her, "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe......will you marry me?" She didn't speak for a moment. Then she took the necklace to look at it a moment and said, "Ofcourse, I'll marry you, Aang."

"Read the inscription on the back."

She flipped it over and read aloud. "I love you, my Forever Girl."

"I always have," I said.

Tears of joy started to form in her eyes, again.

I took the necklace and tied it around her neck. It fit just below her mother's. She then got up and walked behind the bench to me.

"Thank you, Aang. I'll never forget this place."

"Your welcome."

We kissed. Our first one as future husband and wife. It truely is something to remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chazz: sniff...... sniff.......**

**Alex: Are you crying?**

**Chazz: No!.....sniff......I just have something in my eye.**

**Duke: Sure you do.**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed my story. I think it was one of my best pieces of work ever. It took a long time to type this up so I exspect lots of revievs, please.**


End file.
